prysmosfandomcom-20200215-history
Reekon
Meet Reekon: mercenary, thief, con artist, and possessor of the meanest widow's peak on Prysmos. He serves the malevolent Lord Darkstorm solely for monetary reasons, and is keen to remind his boss of this on a persistent basis. Perhaps it was fitting that the reptilian totem of the Lizard was awarded to a snake oil salesman. Whenever Reekon isn't evading his old nemesis Ectar, griping about his lack of a power staff, or treating the hapless Mortdred like gum on the bottom of his shoe, he operates the fearsome Dagger Assault. Fiction ---- 'Animated Series' :Voice actor: Roscoe Lee Browne Reekon was a professional thief in the city of Valarak during the Age of Science, selling state-of-the-art security systems to various businesses and then manipulating the systems in order to burgle his clients. He was eventually caught by the police officer Ectar and imprisoned, but escaped from jail and embarked on an unprecedented crime spree. After the fall of technology and the onset of the Age of Magic, Reekon made his living as a mercenary and fell in with Darkstorm as one of his main enforcers, accompanying him in a failed siege of New Valarak. He was operating the trapdoors in Darkstorm's throne room when Merklynn appeared to inform them of his offer of magic. Reekon set out on the quest with Darkstorm and Mortdred, and the trio attempted in various ways to stop all comers from reaching Merklynn’s shrine, including cutting a rope bridge that one group of knights -- including dropping -- were crossing, dropping them into a chasm. As Leoric, Ectar and Feryl attempted to sneak past a sleeping golem, Reekon pelted it with a rock, awakening and angering it. Later, as one of Darkstorm's newly formed Darkling Lords, Reekon participated in a seven-on-three ambush on the knights of New Valarak. Upon reaching the shrine, he was awarded the Lizard totem by Merklynn for his "stealth and treachery". However, Reekon did not have a staff to be imbued with magic, and so after the Visionaries were ingloriously dumped outside the shrine at the conclusion of the quest, he unsuccessfully attempted to steal Witterquick's staff. Although Darkstorm had publicly declared a truce amongst the Visionaries, it was actually a ruse in order to capture the empowered knights not loyal to him individually. After assisting in capturing Arzon, Reekon was sent with Mortdred to gather scrap metal for shackles and chains. At the junkyard, Reekon grumbled about being relegated to menial labor due to his lack of a power staff, causing an argument and then a fight between the two regarding Reekon's lack of loyalty to Darkstorm. In the course of the scuffle, Reekon and Mortdred discovered an old vehicle, the Sky Claw, that was activated by their touch; Reekon figured that being able to revive technology was their compensation for not having power staffs. The pair took the vehicle to Darkstorm, whose delight at the discovery was tempered by his inability to activate the machine himself, only operate it. This, Reekon realised, meant he could name his price for his services. Reekon soon found another vehicle, the Dagger Assault, which he operated in the Darkling Lords' capture of Witterquick and Cryotek and their takeover of New Valarak. Once the other Visionaries had been captured, Reekon used the Dagger Assault's magical dungeon to remove Feryl's totem. 'Star Comic Series' Reekon was already allied with Darkstorm when Merklynn appeared across Prysmos and challenged its citizens to reach his secret chamber in Iron Mountain. He joined Darkstorm and Mortdred on the quest and proved valuable in delaying the progress of other knights. This included cutting down a rope bridge and trapping Ectar, Feryl and Leoric in a room with an angry gargoyle. Just outside the secret chamber, Reekon helped set up an ambush against the knights of New Valarak. For all this, he was given the totem of the lizard. After being ejected from Merklynn's lair, Reekon attempted to steal Witterquick's power staff, to make up for the lack of his own. This sparked a large brawl between all the Visionaries, that was broken up by Leoric. Reekon left with Darkstorm and the other Darkling Lords and was promptly tasked with getting Darkstorm's armour polished. While doing this, he met Harkon the engineer, who had an old vehicle in his workshop that Reekon found he could magically activate. He was annoyed to find that Mortdred bonded fully with the Sky Claw though. When Mortdred took the Sky Claw to attack the Spectral Knights, Reekon went with the other Darkling Lords to sort out the situation. He soon found himself having to take command of the situation when Darkstorm was knocked out. Reekon's jealousy of Mortdred was soon solved when Harkon created the Dagger Assault vehicle for him. When Harkon then tried to escape Darkstorm's captivity, Reekon used the Dagger Assault to unsuccessfully chase him. Along with Mortdred, the pair infiltrated New Valarak and overhead Leoric and Arzon discovery of an ancient doomsday weapon facility. After stealing back the Sky Claw, they informed Darkstorm of this development. On the occasion Cindarr left to chase his dream lady, Reekon reminded him that he needed Darkstorm's permission to leave the castle. He got a kick for his trouble. When the Darkling Lords and Spectral Knights were sent on a quest for four talismans by Merklynn, Reekon was paired with Cravex to search for the earth talisman. Using the Dagger Assault, they attacked Galadria and Cryotek, but Reekon fled when accidentally affected by Cravex's Fear power. They regrouped and set the villagers against the Spectral Knights, again using Fear, so they could successfully steal the earth talisman. 'Storybooks' Reekon joined in Darkstorm's failed attempt to annex Merklynn's shrine in Iron Mountain. When a magical mirror was brought to Darkstorm's castle by Mortdred, Reekon, Mortdred and Darkstorm took turns looking into it, and the relic amplified their respective thoughts of wanting to be rid of each other. In Reekon's case, he gazed into the mirror as Darkstorm lashed out at Mortdred, and it spoke that he hoped they would tear each other to pieces and then he would assume leadership of the Darkling Lords, which he immediately denied in attempt to placate his enraged master. With the mirror threatening to turn the three Lords against each other, Reekon dumped it outside New Valarak's gates in hopes that the Spectral Knights would experience the same fate. Toys ---- *'Dagger Assault with Reekon' (1987) **''Accessories:'' Kriss, helmet : Toy description 'Merchandise' ---- To be added 'Notes' ---- 'References' Category:Characters Category:Visionaries Category:Darkling Lords